Doofenshmirtz's Time Off
by settled debt
Summary: This one is all about Perry and Doofenshmirtz. It changes at the end of the story. PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. A New Hover Jet

Perry was slumbering on the fleece couch of the living room while the family was away.

His communicator started vibrating and the small mammal arose. He yawned and reached under the cushions. He pressed a button and the device stopped vibrating.

A man appeared on the screen of the communicator and yelled out, "Agent P get up! Come down to the secret hideout immediately.

The platypus arose and scratched his back, his arms stretched out. He slowly headed for the bookcase and tilt the red and green ones back.

A secret door opened and the platypus slid down. When he fell into his chair, he was asleep. Monogram took out a remote and pressed the second button. Perry's chair folded inward flattening him. When the chair unfolded, Perry was wide awake.

The man on the screen said, "Agent P, Doofenshmirtz hasn't been up to much lately, and we don't know why. We need you to get out there and figure out what's not going on and put a stop to it, I suppose. Good luck Agent P,"

Perry grabbed his fedora and headed for his hover jet.

The man on the screen said, "Agent P, it seems your hover jet was damaged during your last mission with the purple goose. So, we made a new one for you."

The hatch of a nearby venting system opened and the new hover jet appeared.

Perry's smile widened. He ran over and hopped into the hover jet. He saluted the man on the screen, activated his hover jet, and flew out.

The roof of the house opened up and Perry and his new hover jet flew out.

Perry noticed a whole new row of buttons on his hover jet, pressing the blue one, he got ejected from his hover jet and it flew into a hillside. It then exploded and Perry's smile turned to a frown.

His communicating device turned on and the man appeared again saying, "Sorry Agent P, we should have told you about that button. We thought this might happen so we made to of them." Perry started to smile once more.

The man then said, "We also covered that button with a plexi glass box so you don't mistakenly hit it. We're sending the hover jet to you now. Good luck Agent P."

When the hover jet arrived, Perry jumped in and started it up.

He then pressed the green button. A screen then appeared in front of the platypus. It read, "AUTO PILOT ENGAGED"

Perry's smile grew even wider as ha lay back and relax.

He then pressed then pressed the orange button and a robot flew in from behind him saying, "You need something?"

Now Perry's smile was as wide as ever as he typed in on a screen JACUZZI.

The bottom of the hover opened revealing a Jacuzzi. Perry lay down in peace as the hover jet flew through the sky.


	2. The Conversation

Perry lay there peacefully, the wind against his face. He then started to hear a faint jingle growing louder, "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated." The mammal arose from his pool and dried off. The hover jet closed up and Perry jumped into his seat. He then noticed a slit in the control panel. He opened it up and it revealed another button.

Perry pressed the button and a homing device popped out. Perry grasped the device and typed in Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

A homing beacon was sent out and the hover jet flew itself according to the beacon.

Perry first landed it on Doofenshmirtz company building and hopped out. He smashed through the window preparing for Doofenshmirtz but he did not appear.

The platypus stood up and looked around. He pondered for a second, saw hot wings on the floor, and headed for the bathroom.

He waited a minute but no one came out. Perry searched all throughout the building but Doofenshmirtz was nowhere to be found.

He headed back to his hover jet and grabbed his homing device.

The hover jet flew itself to a nearby house and landed. Perry jumped out and knocked on the door. He waited six seconds and the door opened.

In the midst of the doorway was Doofenshmirtz was rubbing his eyes holding a stuffed bear.

He recognized Perry and started panicking. He through his bear into his house and said, "Perry the Platypus! What are you doing here?"

Perry shrugged and looked at Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz then said, "It's… It's awfully cold out here. Come in. Come in. Sit down."

Perry walked into the house cautiously as he sat down next to Doofenshmirtz. A dog rushed in and started leaping at Perry.

Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, "No! Down Strudel, Down! Good. Sorry Perry the Platypus. Let me just put him in his cage."

Doofenshmirtz pulled out the dog's cage and put him inside.

Doofenshmirtz said, "Now, do you like black or decaf?"

Doofenshmirtz gave Perry a mug and sat down beside him.

Sipping his coffee he asked Perry, "So, are you comfortable? If it's a yes nod your head if it's a no make that noise you always make."

Perry nodded his head as Doofenshmirtz adjusted his pillow. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good to," Doofenshmirtz said. Wait. I have an idea. Wait right here Perry the Platypus. I'll be right back."

Doofenshmirtz stood up setting his mug on the side table. He walked into the next room. Half a minute later ha came back.

Doofenshmirtz said, "I found it. This used to be my favorite toy, an Etch A Sketch. You just write what you need to say on that, OK Perry the Platypus?" Perry nodded his head again.

The conversation went on for a good half hour. Then Doofenshmirtz's watch alarm went off. Doofenshmirtz arose saying, "Whoops! Perry the Platypus I got a new job at this one restaurant and I have to go now. You want to come with me?"

Perry nodded once again. Doofenshmirtz said, "All right then, let's go."

Perry followed Doofenshmirtz to his car and hopped in. Then they drove off to the restaurant, Doofenshmirtz singing along to the Aglet song while Perry made chattering noises.


	3. The Job

As Doofenshmirtz pulled into the parking lot he turned off the radio. They both got out of the car and walked up to the restaurants front doors. They saw a sign that read, "No Secret agent Platypuses and old hunched backed no life ketchup related people aloud." Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, "Pretty Vague Sign, Huh?"

Perry took off his fedora and Doofenshmirtz unhunched his back. They then walked into the restaurant. There was a big commotion and Doofenshmirtz was needed pronto. Perry went into his work area with him disguised as a waiter.

Doofenshmirtz said, "So this is my job. I'm a cook. Do you like it?" Perry shrugged.

A woman came into the room and exclaimed, "One flounder with butter, a dish of corn nuggets, two enchiladas, three biscuits, one baked potato with gravy, and a salad on the side!"

Perry's eyes widened as he looked at Doofenshmirtz. Wondering if he was even capable of putting gravy on a baked potato let alone all the other stuff.

Doofenshmirtz said, "All right, Margaret," as he took out his cooking utensils.

Doofenshmirtz said, "Perry the Platypus, would you go get me a pan from in back, I need to go get the ingredients." Perry nodded his head.

He walked out the door and a man came up to him asking, "What's your name?" Perry had no time to think about a way to get out of this situation so he just nodded and walked away.

Perry went over to the open door, still in his waiter costume. A man appeared from the doorway and said, "Hey, you. Over here. Take this to table five, would ya?" Perry took the platter over then quickly hurried away.

Doofenshmirtz, still waiting for the pan was getting worried so he went out to find Perry.

When he found him hiding under a table he said, "I'll go get the pan. You go in and mix the ingredients in this bowl. Perry went back to the kitchen and started mixing. The woman walked in and asked, "Is this dish done?" Perry nodded.

She took it out to table eight and Perry listened, his ear against the door. The woman ran back in and yelled out, "They Love It!"

Doofenshmirtz came back in and said, "They love what?" The woman then said, "They love this man's dish!"

The woman led Perry out to the table and said, "This is him. This is the man who made the dish."

The man sitting at the table said, "This food is Fantastic! I'm a health inspector and..." the woman screamed. "You are?"

The man said, "Yes I am. And this little guy right here just earned you your fourth star!"

The woman shrieked as Doofenshmirtz accepted the fourth star for her. The man soon left the restaurant followed by Perry and Doofenshmirtz… with their pay!


	4. Perry Gets Let Down

When Perry and Doofenshmirtz got back to the car, it changed into a giant toaster and Perry got trapped inside. Doofenshmirtz said, "Hah! Perry the Platypus, I tricked you!"

As Doofenshmirtz drove his giant toaster away, a song started playing in Perry's head:

**I thought you changed I trusted you.**

**But now I know that it is true.**

**You're old and that you can't be new.**

**And now that you're making me blue.**

**I don't know if you were my friend.**

**I wish you were until the end.**

**I thought that we would surely mend.**

**I didn't know that we could bend.**

**Away from everything we've done.**

**You were my friend the only one.**

**I thought that our life would be fun.**

**I thought that our life would have won.**

**I guess I'm wrong and that you're bad.**

**You were the only friend I had.**

**You could have tried to make me glad.**

**But then you went and made me sad.**

**You surely could have made me drown.**

**You turned my smile to a frown.**

**It's hard to face it when you're down.**

**You were the best you wore the crown.**

**But now I know it's coming clear.**

**I know that you don't need me here.**

**And now the end is coming near.**

**And I can hear you make a cheer.**

**You were my only friend.**

A tear rolled down Perry's cheek as he cried. Doofenshmirtz turned to look at Perry and noticed he was crying. He stopped the toaster and let Perry free. Doofenshmirtz cried out to Perry, "I'm sorry, Perry the Platypus! What Have I Done?!?"

Doofenshmirtz started to cry and hugged Perry. They both made up and agreed to not be friends again for what has happened between them.

Over the years, Perry and Doofenshmirtz faught against each other and everything turned out fine.

**THE END**


End file.
